


Les épis dorés des blés ressemblent à ton sourire 2

by plume_94



Series: Les épis dorés des blés ressemblent à ton sourire. [2]
Category: Macaez
Genre: M/M, paysan, prince - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plume_94/pseuds/plume_94
Summary: Le lendemain, Emmanuel se réveilla au chant des oiseaux passant par la fenêtre restée ouverte. Sa joue était posée délicatement contre l'épaule nue de Damien et il sourit. Il embrassa ce bout de chair présentée devant ses lèvres et se souleva légèrement sur un bras pour le regarder dormir paisiblement. Il aimait contempler Damien quand il dormait. Il avait cet air innocent peint sur tous ses traits que le sommeil immobilisaient. Il était déjà comme ça réveillé mais quand il dormait ses traits étaient renforcés et il ressemblait à un ange. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'inquiétude sur son visage et c'est ainsi que Emmanuel aimait le plus le voir : paisible et heureux, insouciant de la dureté du monde autour de lui.





	Les épis dorés des blés ressemblent à ton sourire 2

Cela faisait quatorze ans qu' Emmanuel était rentré avec Damien au château. Ses parents l'avaient accepté tout de suite et il était rentré tout simplement dans la famille. Ils l'avaient élevé comme un de leur fils et l'avaient toujours apprécié. Quand ses parents moururent, Damien les avaient pleurés autant que lui et son petit frère, Loïc. Maintenant il était le roi et, aidé de Damien, il essayait de bien régner sur le royaume. Ce n'était pas facile tous les jours mais il pouvait dire sans fausse modestie que son peuple l'appréciait. Il essayait de toujours être à l'écoute de leurs problèmes et faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour apaiser leurs souffrances. Quand il avait un coup dur, Damien était là pour lui et le réconfortait. Il avait réussi à faire entrer son petit frère dans les meilleures écoles du pays et était toujours heureux de le retrouver pendant les semaines de pause qu'il recevait. Cependant, il ne lui avait jamais dit pour lui et Damien. Ils étaient toujours restés très secret à propos de leur relation et personne n'était au courant. Ses parents étaient morts sans rien savoir et Emmanuel essayait souvent d'imaginer leur réaction si ils l'avaient appris. Leur fils et l'enfant qu'ils avaient recueilli et élevé comme leur propre fils. Loïc, quand à lui, était si différent de lui. Il était bagarreur, fier, orgueilleux. Il ne pensait pas qu'il comprendrait.

 

Loïc devait arriver le lendemain. Il avait fini ses études. Il rentrerait pour ne plus partir. Emmanuel avait hâte de passer un peu plus de temps avec son petit frère mais était un peu anxieux. Est-ce-qu'il arriverait à le supporter si longtemps ? Est-ce-qu'il supporterait de se cacher avec Damien ? Il pensait à ça et cette pensée l'empêchait de se concentrer sur son livre. Il soupira et rangea le livre dans la bibliothèque avant de rejoindre Damien dehors, dans le jardin.

 

Damien était allongé dans l'herbe, lisant un livre lui aussi. Quand il aperçut l'ombre d'Emmanuel au-dessus de lui, il se retourna et lui sourit amoureusement. Emmanuel se demanda comment un homme aussi beau pouvait l'aimer lui. Il tomba à genoux à ses côtés et l'embrassa avec passion. Damien sourit contre ses lèvres et le serra plus fort contre lui. Ils tombèrent tous les deux au sol et se mirent à rire en voyant l'état de leurs cheveux.

 

Ce soir-là, après le dîner, alors que Damien lavait les derniers plats, Emmanuel enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et embrassa sa nuque. Damien se retourna et l'embrassa en souriant. Emmanuel lui prit la main et se dirigea vers leur chambre et Damien le suivit sans difficulté. Emmanuel se retourna pour le regarder, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et tomba à reculons sur le lit sans jamais lâcher sa main. Il le tira doucement et Damien rigola tendrement :

« Attends, pas trop vite. »

Il lâcha sa main et enleva son tee-shirt qui finit à ses pieds. Emmanuel le regarda amoureusement et se dévêtit à son tour. Il se **redressa** sur ses genoux et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Damien.

« Viens maintenant. »

Damien l'embrassa et monta sur le lit en le poussant doucement pour qu'il se couche sur le lit. Il se plaça à califourchon au-dessus de lui et l'embrassa de nouveau avec tendresse. Emmanuel glissa ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux noirs corbeaux pour approfondir le baiser. Il fallait qu'il en profite. Qui c'est dans combien de temps il pourrait embrasser Damien et faire l'amour avec lui quand Loïc serait là. Comme si Damien comprenait ce à quoi il pensait, il lui caressa la joue et embrassa sa tempe, sa façon à lui de lui dire que tout irait bien et qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter. Cette nuit, il s'endormit en serrant Damien dans ses bras et en **enfouissant** son visage dans ses cheveux.

 

Le lendemain, Emmanuel se réveilla au chant des oiseaux passant par la fenêtre restée ouverte. Sa joue était posée délicatement contre l'épaule nue de Damien et il sourit. Il embrassa ce bout de chair présentée devant ses lèvres et se souleva légèrement sur un bras pour le regarder dormir paisiblement. Il aimait contempler Damien quand il dormait. Il avait cet air innocent peint sur tous ses traits que le sommeil **immobilisaient**. Il était déjà comme ça réveillé mais quand il dormait ses traits étaient renforcés et il ressemblait à un ange. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'inquiétude sur son visage et c'est ainsi que Emmanuel aimait le plus le voir : paisible et heureux, insouciant de la dureté du monde autour de lui. Emmanuel se leva et s'habilla afin d'aller préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il aimait se réveiller un peu avant Damien pour lui faire la surprise au lit. Son cœur se gonflait de joie quand il voyait son sourire encore ensommeillé et ses yeux plein de tendresse pour lui. Lui faire plaisir était toujours source de bonheur pour lui. Il jeta un dernier regard attendri à l'homme profondément endormi dans son lit et s'éloigna.

 

Quand il fut descendu, Emmanuel fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose avait l'air de clocher. Tout était bien trop calme. En rentrant dans la salle-à-manger, il fut surpris de trouver quelqu'un assis sur sa chaise, lisant un journal qui cachait son visage. Il s'approcha et en l'entendant, la personne baissa son journal et il reconnut son frère. Il s'immobilisa, surpris.

« Loïc ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? Tu ne devais pas arriver cet après-midi ?

\- Et non, mon cher frère. Je suis arrivé avec un peu d'avance.

\- Vraiment ? » demanda Emmanuel en s'asseyant en face de lui, déçu de ne pas pouvoir passer un peu plus de temps avec Damien. Il se servit du thé dans une tasse et reporta ensuite son attention sur Loïc.

« Et quand est-ce-que tu es arrivé ? continua-t-il en portant la tasse à ses lèvres.

\- Hier au soir. répondit Loïc d'une intonation sanglante et forçant Emmanuel à s'immobiliser.

\- Hier ? répéta-t-il.

\- Oui, hier, tu m'as bien entendu.

\- Je- je ne t'ai pas entendu, balbutia Emmanuel en repensant à ce qu'il était en train de faire la veille.

\- Je sais, oui, dit Loïc avec un rictus. »

Emmanuel regardait son frère avec méfiance, se demandant ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. Il avait un air sombre qui ne lui plaisait pas sur le visage.

« Je suis monté te voir, tu sais. Ta porte était entrouverte et en m'approchant je vous ai vu. »

Les yeux d'Emmanuel s'agrandirent d'effroi.

« Je ne savais pas que tu te tapais notre « frère ». Un garçon en plus. Tu n'as pas honte ? »

Emmanuel restait paralysé et silencieux, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Chaque mot que son frère déversait lui semblait comme un coup de poignard au cœur.

« C'est dégueulasse, vous me dégoûtez. Tu es le roi de ce royaume, tu l'as oublié ?

\- Bien sûr que non..., essaya de rétorquer Emmanuel faiblement, évitant maintenant le regard assassin de son frère.

\- Emmanuel, tu es malade. C'est mon rôle en tant que frère et héritier secondaire du royaume de te le dire. Tu dois choisir. Le royaume ou lui. »

 

A ces mots, Emmanuel baissa la tête et regarda ses genoux. Les phalanges de ses doigts étaient devenues blanches tant il serrait fort ses mains en poings. Il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui demander ça.

« Non. Je n'ai pas à choisir qui je préfère entre lui et mon peuple, articula-t-il en regardant durement son frère.

\- Emmanuel, que penseraient nos parents ? Tu crois qu'ils seraient contents ? Que c'est ce qu'ils auraient voulu pour toi ? Si tu ne décides pas à le laisser tomber, je vais devoir te forcer à **capituler** le titre de roi. Un roi malade est dangereux pour un peuple.

\- Tais-toi ! s'écria Emmanuel en se levant brusquement. Il vit son frère froncer légèrement des sourcils comme s'il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il se mettait dans cet état-là. Si tu t'avises de parler à Damien de ça, je te le ferais regretter. » Et sur ces paroles, il s'éloigna précipitamment et sortit du château.

Son frère le regarda amusé, le sourire aux lèvres et se replongea dans sa lecture.

 

Il avait besoin de tout oublier. Il lui fallait de l'adrénaline ou taper dans quelque chose. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi énervé contre quelqu'un si ce n'est envers la famille de Damien, quand il était plus jeune. Il ne pensait pas son frère comme ça. Comment avait-il pu être aveugle au point de ne pas voir sa méchanceté et son air fier. Il avait eu l'air si heureux quand il l'avait regardait avec dédain, un grand sourire aux lèvres pendant que lui encaissait chaque parole venimeuse qu'il crachait à son encontre. Emmanuel rentra dans l'étable en faisant claquer violemment la porte contre le mur et se dirigea vers son cheval. Il le caressa **brièvement** et monta sur son dos. Il donna un coup de **harnais** et son cheval partit au galop. Il voulait ne sentir plus que le souffle du vent sur son visage. Oublier son frère, ses paroles, son regard de mépris. Oublier le château. Oublier le fait qu'il était roi. Oublier ses devoirs. Oublier Damien. A cette pensée, Emmanuel desserra son **étreinte** autour du harnais et son cheval ralentit. Non, bien sûr que non qu'il ne voulait pas oublier Damien. C'était la seule personne à qui il avait envie de penser. La seule personne qu'il ne s'autoriserait jamais à oublier. Même quand sa mémoire commencerait à s'enfuir quand il deviendrait vieux, il savait qu'il ne l'oublierait pas. Il sera la dernière personne que j'oublierai, pensa-t-il. Il est la seule personne pour qui je veux vivre et pour qui je donnerai tout. Son cheval s'immobilisa et Emmanuel regarda devant lui avec le regard vide. Il lâcha les harnais et se mit à pleurer.

 

Plus tard, Emmanuel se décida à rentrer. Le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher dans le ciel et il voulait rentrer au plus vite auprès de Damien. Il se sentait vidé d'avoir autant pleuré. Il savait que Damien serait inquiet de ne pas savoir où il avait disparut de la journée. Il pensa, amer, que Loïc avait intérêt à ne rien lui avoir dit. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait lui faire s'il apprenait que Loïc s'en était pris à Damien. Il ne pensait plus qu'à le retrouver et à l'embrasser. A sentir sa peau contre la sienne, à enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux, à sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes et sa bouche contre son corps. Il le voulait lui dans **son entièreté** alors il redoubla sa prise sur le harnais.

 

Il arriva un peu avant que le soleil ne se couche derrière l'horizon et il sauta à bas de son cheval. Il le mena à toute allure dans son **boxe** et monta les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre quatre à quatre. Il ne vit pas trace de Loïc sur son chemin et en fut bien aise. Il ouvrit violemment la porte de la chambre et Damien, qui regardait par la fenêtre la forêt devant lui, sursauta :

« Emmanuel ! »

Il le regardait les yeux écarquillés et Emmanuel vit à quel point il avait l'air fatigué et combien ses traits étaient tirés. Damien s'avança vers lui un air inquiet sur le visage et Emmanuel s'élança vers lui, après avoir claqué la porte de la chambre, et l'embrassa avec force. Il sentit Damien sursauter quand il posa sa bouche sur la sienne sans rien lui dire au préalable et avec une telle violence. Il plongea ses doigts dans les longs cheveux de Damien et s'y accrocha comme il pouvait. Il l'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme si il était son oxygène et qu'il allait manquer d'air si ses lèvres quittaient les siennes ne serait-ce que pour une seconde. Damien, qui ne comprenait pas d'où lui venait cet élan démesuré d'amour tentait en vain de le calmer pour tenter de lui parler :

« Emmanuel...

\- Tais-toi, s'il-te-plaît, répondit Emmanuel en le suppliant. Laisse-moi juste t'embrasser... »

\- Mais – qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ? arriva enfin à formuler Damien, entre deux baisers.

\- Rien, répondit Emmanuel essoufflé.

\- Mais où étais-tu toute la journée ? continua Damien difficilement, sous la pression du corps de Emmanuel.

\- Nulle part, nulle part... » murmura Emmanuel dans son oreille. Il se pressa tellement fort contre Damien qu'il le fit tomber sur le dos sur le lit et Damien, surpris, poussa un petit cri. 

 

Emmanuel se redressa et se plaça à califourchon autour de ses hanches. Il le regarda un instant et Damien crut lire sur son visage le mélange de la tristesse et de l'envie. Emmanuel se pencha pour l'embrasser de nouveau et déposa plusieurs baisers impatients dans son cou tout en déboutonnant maladroitement les boutons de sa chemise. Damien passa sa main dans ses cheveux et passa ses bras autour de sa poitrine pour l'étreindre avec douceur :

« Emmanuel... » chuchota-t-il dans son oreille après avoir embrassé sa tempe.

Soudain, Emmanuel s'immobilisa petit à petit et Damien sentit des larmes tomber sur sa chemise déjà à moitié ouverte par son empressement. Il sentit les muscles d'Emmanuel se raidir sous ses vêtements et ses mains se serrer en poings autour de lui sur le drap. Damien relâcha son étreinte pour passer une main dans sa frange qui lui cachait maintenant ses yeux et le forcer à le regarder. Emmanuel était en train de pleurer. De grosses larmes coulaient de ses yeux et Damien lut une incommensurable tristesse dans son regard. Il posa une main tendrement sur sa joue et planta son regard dans le sien en cherchant comment lui demander ce qui n'allait pas sans qu'il se braque ou éclate encore plus en sanglots.

« Emmanuel, dis-moi ce qu'il t’arrive s'il-te-plaît. » demanda-t-il doucement, comme un secret.

Emmanuel se redressa légèrement, les larmes coulant toujours de ses yeux, et Damien aperçut de la douleur dans les moindres de ses traits alors qu'il le regardait. Il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et caressa sa joue pour **l'inciter** à se confier à lui :

« C'est mon frère », lâcha soudain Emmanuel.

Damien fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce-que son frère venait faire là-dedans ? Rien ne lui était arrivé, il le savait. Il l'avait croisé dans le château le matin-même et ils s'étaient un peu parlé. Ils avaient toujours eu du mal l'un avec l'autre. Damien pensait que peut-être Loïc lui en voulait de prendre autant de place dans la vie de son frère. Après tout, il avait été accepté dans cette famille, ce n'était pas la sienne. Loïc avait dû partager ses parents et son frère avec un inconnu. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment réussi à devenir proches l'un de l'autre. Mais il pensait que Loïc aimait son frère. Il avait beaucoup sacrifié pour lui. Pour qu'il entre dans les meilleures écoles du pays, qu'il fasse les études qui lui plaisaient, pour qu'il soit heureux. Damien l'avait toujours trouvé un peu ingrat et mal-poli mais il se disait que c'était juste lui qui imaginait ça. Les très rares fois où il en avait discuté avec Emmanuel, celui-ci avait rigolé et expliqué que c'était juste parce qu'il était un adolescent et que ça s'arrangerait en grandissant. Alors, Damien se demandait ce que son frère avait bien pu lui dire :

« Ton frère ?

\- Il m'a demandé de choisir entre le royaume et toi. »

Cette phrase fit l'effet d'un boulet de canon pour Damien. Il sentit ses entrailles se déchirer à l'intérieur de lui. Si cette sensation le remplissait de joie et de plaisir quand il faisait l'amour avec Emmanuel, cette fois-ci elle le remplit de souffrance et de désespoir. Il sentit la boule qui avait élue un plus tôt domicile dans son ventre remonter dans sa gorge et bloquer toute parole qu'il voulut prononcer.

« Qu-quoi ? parvint-il seulement à sortir, en regardant Emmanuel, abasourdi.

\- Il nous a vu, Damien. Hier soir, quand on a fait l'amour, il nous a vu. »

Damien écarquilla les yeux, effaré. Il ne pouvait plus penser à rien. Son esprit était vide. Il savait que c'était une des plus grandes peurs de Emmanuel. Que son petit frère apprenne la vérité. Et surtout comme ça. Emmanuel lui avait toujours dit qu'il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui avouer la vérité parce qu'il avait peur de sa réaction. Il pensait que, même s'il adorait son frère, celui-ci ne pourrait pas comprendre. Il n'était pas bâti comme lui et ne pourrait pas comprendre l'amour qui les unissaient.

« Il a dit que j'étais malade et que si je persistais à vouloir rester avec toi, il me forcerait à quitter le titre de roi, continua Emmanuel.

\- Il ne peut pas faire ça ! s'écria Damien en se redressant tout à coup. Emmanuel, le peuple t'aime. Tu es un bon roi pour eux. Si tu pars...

\- Je sais. Mais je sais aussi que je ne te laisserai pas, qu'importe ce qu'on me demande en échange, l'interrompit Emmanuel avec assurance.

\- Non... » 

 

Emmanuel plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne pour l'empêcher de parler et Damien sentit toute sa douleur se mélanger à la sienne. Il ne voulait pas que Emmanuel ait à choisir entre lui et son titre de roi. Il en était un bon et savait protéger et écouter les habitants. Le royaume avait fait d'énormes progrès depuis qu'il était roi et les habitants étaient heureux. Bien sûr, il y avait des coups durs, comme dans n'importe quelle ville, mais Emmanuel savait rassurer et réconforter son peuple. Il avait un talent pour la communication, il était tout simplement bon. Il ne voulait que leur bonheur, sans aucune arrière-pensée. Damien ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le baiser douloureux que son amant était en train de déposer sur ses lèvres. Il sentit ses larmes s'échapper de ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir et rouler sur ses joues avant de se mélanger à celles d'Emmanuel, qui avaient trouvées refuge un peu plus tôt, sur sa peau. Il resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille et de ses hanches et le guida en lui, espérant qu'il allait réussir à remplir le vide qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui-même. Mais pour une fois, ses doigts **joints** autour du dos d'Emmanuel pour se raccrocher à quelque chose de terrestre, il ne ressentit qu'une profonde douleur au plus profond de son être, là où seul Emmanuel pouvait l'atteindre. Quand Emmanuel rapprocha ses lèvres de son oreille pour lui murmurer _Je t'aime_ , le cœur transpercé, Damien dû se retenir de hurler de souffrance. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Emmanuel et sombra lentement dans un profond sommeil pendant qu'Emmanuel se retirait de lui et embrassait son front.

 

Plus tard cette nuit, Damien se réveilla. Il avait mal partout et les bras d'Emmanuel autour de lui le suffoquaient maintenant. Comme emprisonné, il n'eut qu'une pensée : se dégager de son **étreinte**. Une fois levé, il se retourna pour contempler Emmanuel, toujours profondément endormi dans le lit. La lune éclairait faiblement son visage et Damien en eut les larmes aux yeux. Il s'agenouilla près de son visage et les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Il se pencha pour déposer un minuscule baiser près de sa bouche et murmura tristement :

« Je t'aime ».

Il se releva soudainement pour ne pas faiblir et ne pas revenir sur sa décision. Il sortit de la chambre après avoir mis rapidement quelques affaires lui appartenant dans un sac de toile. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher ce royaume d'avoir un roi comme Emmanuel. Il ne pouvait pas le leur voler. Il ne se pardonnerait jamais si Loïc devenait roi à sa place. Toutes les qualités faisant de Emmanuel un bon roi seraient perdues en faveur d'un despote qui ne penserait qu'à saigner son peuple. Damien en était sûr maintenant, Loïc lui avait imposé ce choix pour prendre le pouvoir par dessus son frère. Il devait s'en ficher pas mal de l'orientation et des relations sexuelles de son frère. Mais s'il restait, Emmanuel refuserait de faire un choix, ou le choisirait lui, comme il lui avait annoncé, et il ne pouvait laisser son frère le **récuser** ainsi. Il réfuterait sa valeur auprès du peuple, le ridiculisant, l'humiliant et il ne pouvait pas laisser l'homme qu'il aimait être traîné dans la boue. Encore moins par sa propre famille. Il en mourrait mais c'était la chose à faire. S'il l'aimait, il devait le laisser.

 

Damien descendit les marches de l'escalier et elles lui semblaient être les marches de la mort. Les marches menant à l'Enfer. Et en entrant dans le salon, il vit le Diable en personne. Il dévisagea, d'un visage qui ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion, Loïc, confortablement assis au coin du feu avec un journal _,_ et qui lui souriait avec un sourire mauvais.

« Tu t'en vas ? demanda-t-il, innocemment.

\- Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, répondit Damien d'un air détaché.

\- Comment ? Mon frère t'aurait-il demandé de prendre congés ? continua Loïc, d'un air faussement surpris.

\- Non, cette décision vient de moi, trancha Damien pour couper court cette comédie.

\- Ah bon ? dit-il, en se grattant le cou. Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

\- Pour que tu n'aies plus rien contre Emmanuel. Pour qu'il soit libre d'être le roi d'un peuple qui a besoin de lui, sans avoir peur que tu réfutes son droit de l'être et le devienne à sa place.

\- Parce que tu crois que mon but c'est de prendre le titre de roi à la place de mon frère ? s'exclama Loïc, en imitant la **surprise**.

\- Ça me paraît évident, le coupa Damien. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour que tu le laisses tranquille.

\- C'est vrai, ça vaut mieux pour lui que tu partes », déclara durement Loïc en se levant.

 

Damien sentit sa mâchoire se serrer de colère et de peine. Il jeta un dernier regard à Loïc qui agissait comme s'il était le roi de ce château et se retourna et passa la porte d'entrée. Il le haïssait avec tout son être. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il prenait la bonne décision en laissant Emmanuel seul avec son frère. Il resserra le col de son manteau en sentant le froid du dehors et leva les yeux vers la fenêtre de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Emmanuel. Il fit une prière silencieuse pour lui et espéra qu'elle monte vers lui. Il lui envoya son amour et pensa que son cœur resterait à jamais dans cette chambre, près de lui. Puis il s'enfuit en courant, pour s'échapper le plus vite possible de cet endroit qu'il n'avait pas envie de quitter mais qui le suffoquait maintenant. Bientôt il disparut dans la pénombre de la nuit.

 

Le lendemain, Emmanuel se réveilla seul dans un grand lit froid. Il posa une main instinctivement là où le corps de Damien était censé reposer, endormi à ses côtés. Il se leva précipitamment, un mauvais pressentiment au creux de son ventre. Il se rua vers son armoire qu'il ouvrit violemment pour découvrir que les affaires de Damien en avaient été enlevées. Il tomba à genoux devant cette vue, complètement perdu. Il avait l'impression qu'un poids s'était posé sur sa cage thoracique et qu'il l'empêchait de respirer correctement. Il se leva mécaniquement et s'habilla quand il vit son frère qui se promenait dans le jardin et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Il s'élança en dehors de la chambre et dévala les escaliers pour sortir le rejoindre et quand il arriva à sa hauteur, et qu'il se fut retourné en l'entendant courir vers lui, il lui décocha un coup de poing au visage. Son frère poussa un cri et porta une main à son nez ensanglanté.

« Qu'est-ce-qui te prends ?! T'es malade ?!

\- Apparemment oui, je le suis ! Tu me rends malade !

\- T'es devenu fou ? répéta Loïc en faisant deux pas en arrière.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu lui as dit ?!

\- A qui ? demanda Loïc, momentanément confus.

\- A Damien ! Qu'est-ce-que tu lui as dit ?!

\- Ah..., s'exclama enfin Loïc en compréhension. Moi, je ne lui ai rien dit. C'est plutôt lui qui m'a dit quelque chose.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Emmanuel, méfiant, en desserrant les poings.

\- Il est venu me parler hier soir, après vos... ébats, je suppose, expliqua-t-il avec une grimace de dégoût. Il m'a dit, en gros, qu'il ne pouvait pas se mettre entre toi et ton titre de roi. Que comme ça tu n'aurais pas à prendre de décision, à faire un choix.

\- C'est faux, balbutia Emmanuel en secouant la tête. Je lui ai dit que je ne choisirais pas. Que je refusais de faire un choix et que jamais je ne le laisserais.

\- Apparemment, lui, il avait compris que tu y étais obligé. Arrêtes de te mentir, Emanuel. C'est ce qu'il pouvait t'arriver de mieux.

\- Mais tu vas la fermer ! hurla Emmanuel en le poussant violemment. Comment tu pourrais jamais connaître ce qu'il m'a apporté ? Ce qui nous lie ?

\- Mais c'est un homme ! C'est malsain ! Pourquoi tu ne fais pas comme moi ? Prendre une femme, l'engrosser et attendre un héritier pour le royaume ! » s'écria à son tour Loïc.

 

Emmanuel secoua la tête, incrédule, et courut en direction de la forêt bordant le château, afin de chercher Damien. Il passa des heures à crier son nom à travers la végétation dense, espérant le trouver mais perdant petit à petit toute espérance. Finalement, il s'arrêta devant une rivière et regarda son reflet dans les ondes de l'eau. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Qui était-il sans Damien ? Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils étaient ensemble qu'il était devenu une partie de lui, la meilleure partie, même, de lui. Il ne se souvenait pas d'un moment de sa vie où il n'était pas avec lui. Depuis ce jour où il l'avait délivré du piège de ses frères, il n'avait jamais arrêté de penser à lui. Il ne savait même pas comment il avait fait pour vivre sans lui toutes ces années, sans le connaître, alors qu'il marchait la même terre que lui, depuis tout autant de temps. Il était devenu plus que sa famille et encore plus depuis que ses parent étaient morts. Et c'est sa famille, son propre frère, qui le lui avait enlevé. Il lui avait enlevé une part de lui, il l'avait tué. Emmanuel, exténué, s'endormit près de la rivière en se disant qu'il n'était plus qu'une ombre sans Damien.


End file.
